Sewer Sweepage level 23
Task: A set of stairs opens up in SW Lumiest just outside the front entrance of the inn. Descend the stairs to be taken to a new map which contains several acid slimes, blue bubbles, chaos mushrooms, greater pumpkins, and the dreaded mass monsters. The mass monsters and blue bubbles divide when struck, the acid slimes generate acid puddles which corrode equipment when struck, and the greater pumpkins have the ability to turn themselves invisible. There is no loot worth mentioning. If you've killed everything and still haven't gotten notice that the quest is complete, it is likely that you missed a couple of invisible monsters. Pay attention to the water on this level - the invisible monsters will leave a trail where they move, which will let you pinpoint their location. Strategies The monsters in the sewers have a sound (and annoying) strategy: Pumpkins will pelt you with status-altering potions while Chaos Mushrooms' ranged attacks will Dim, Confuse, and Blind you. Meanwhile, Acid Slimes will throw acid puddles at your feet and Mass Monsters and Bubbles will replicate to overwhelm you in sheer numbers. Take care to engage the monsters one at a time: the narrow corridors are ideal. Holy Veil helps a lot in avoiding the hexes. Many mass monsters will be standing in water - this makes lightning bolts especially effective. Ultimately, the only real threat (if you are even remotely strong enough to take this quest) are the mass monsters, which are nearly impossible to defeat without either being so strong that you can easily kill them in just a couple hits, precluding their ability to divide, or else using spells or rods of Wall Creation liberally to cordon off sections of the map and create tight passages that prevent divisions. Because divided-off mass monsters can heal the damage they took before dividing if you have only single-targeting attacks, you can get stuck in a loop of focusing on only one weak mass monster until it dies, then targeting the next mass monster that immediately divides off to replace the fallen original mass monster, which will be back to full health before you can do anything. Area-effect attacks keep all the monsters weak. If you are willing to put off completing the quest temporarily (or can't manage to defeat the monsters yet), you can actually just put a few walls down near the entrance that still give you a view of the mass monsters on the northwest watery platform, and practice ranged attacks and attack magic to your heart's content. If you can cast Meteor, you can complete this quest very quickly without ever leaving the stairs, as a single cast will kill everything on the map. Journal Updates ;Taken :Balzak of Lumiest wants me to sweep the entire sewer. I can find the entrance to the sewer around the inn. ;Completed :I've finished sweeping the sewer. I need to report it to Balzak of Lumiest. Dialogue ;Quest offer :Wait there! Wait! :;(More) :I'm Balzak, a well known pro garage man who has been cleaning the roads of Lumiest for 10 years. I've never missed a single garbage that messes the beautiful town of Lumiest. But my days are over. Foul creatures now nest in the sewer and sick smells spread everywhere. Adventurer, you are my only hope. Kill them, kill them for my sake! :;Alright. ::That's the word I wanted to hear! You'll find the sewer entrance near the inn. Be aware, they are pretty tough. :;I'm not interested. ::Ok. You are cruel. ;Incomplete :Oh, it's you. What about the task I asked you? ;Complete :Whaaat! You've really done it? Amazing! Here, take it, you deserve this. ;Return :Clean! The roads are clean in Lumiest today! Category:Quests Category:Lumiest